Storm
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Things aren't going so well for Draco, now 23. The ministry has been infiltrated by Death Eaters, no one can find Harry, and the world he knew is spinning out of control. Then he gets some unexpected news, and things take a turn. Oneshot


Okay, so this is a oneshot. The title is kind of crappy, and I'm so sorry for that. I was in a hurry to get this up, and I didn't feel like thinking of a better one.

Vasya- Why don't you ever put me in a story?

Because you're a creation straight from my mind. Besides, no one would recognize you.

Vasya- They would if you started using me in a story all the time!

You know what, Vasya? No. Say it with me, sweetie: NO!

Vasya- ………….You're mean.

Yeah, I know I am. Now be a good boy and do the disclaimer for me.

Disclaimer: She owns nothing except…. No, she doesn't own that either. She even lives in a box, for crying out loud.

Alright, enough Vasya. ON WITH THE STORY! Please review at the end!

* * *

His head was spinning. Everything was falling apart before his eyes. The storm continued to rage as he walked along the path that was hardly a path at all. It had been a long time since anyone had been out that way, and the path was overgrown. But he knew where he was going; he had been that way enough times.

The twenty-three year old Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and looked around. The Wizarding world as he knew it was gone; the community was in complete disarray.

After he had left Hogwarts, everything changed; and not for the better. His father killed his mother, and then he was murdered a few months later. Harry Potter had suffered a massive injury from Voldemort in a battle, and had disappeared. The ministry had been infiltrated by the higher-ups in the Death Eater ranks, and now the minister of magic was a Death Eater.

The life Draco knew before had gone straight down the toilet. And it was only getting worse.

That morning he had learned that Ron Weasley had disappeared. Everyone was searching for him, but he was not to be found. They didn't know if he was dead or alive.

As an auror, Draco was supposed to be helping in the search, but he found he had finally lost any resolve to walk out the door of his house in the morning, let alone aid in a search party. He knew he wouldn't be any help, anyway.

As if sensing his distress, the storm grew in intensity above his head. He didn't care, though. At that point, he would have welcomed a lightning strike straight to his heart. He didn't really want to die, but he didn't want to live in a world that was this messed up, either.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around at the sound of a voice, and came face to face with Hermione. He held her umbrella over both of them and looked at him. "What are you doing out here? You're soaking wet."

Hermione was also an auror, and she was Draco's partner. All the aurors were given partners now, since times were so dangerous.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"You don't have to, Draco." Draco's head snapped up to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"That's not what you said yesterday," he murmured.

"Yesterday we still had Voldemort to worry about," Hermione grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in confusion. He marveled at the fact that he thought his head was spinning before.

"Harry came out of hiding today and there was a battle between him and Voldemort. Harry won. Voldemort is gone. We've already captured most of the Death Eaters," Hermione said/

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Draco couldn't contain his excitement. "It's all over?" he asked, and when she nodded, he hugged her and spun her around. "It's over!" he yelled, and then bent down and kissed her.

They parted quickly and stared into each other's eyes, both confused about what had just happened. Neither one of them moved; neither one of them spoke. Slowly, Hermione brushed her lips against his again slowly, cautiously, as if afraid that he would reject her.

Draco didn't, though. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips harder against hers. When they parted for air, they both had grins on their faces. Draco took her hand and they walked back the way they came. The storm continued above them, but it didn't seem so bad now.

Draco had a feeling that maybe the path his life was careening down was about to change. And for once, he felt like maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
